Resolution
by Iceshadow911247
Summary: The One has finally come. The savior that can fulfill the Prophecy given to the Northern Kingdom. But what will it take for her to be worthy to complete the Prophecy? The end of the world?
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? A new story? –gasp-**

**And NO. THIS DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE "GIRL WITHIN" STORY.**

**This is purely just a what-if story that could've happened in the first "The Girl Within" story. So it has nothing to do with "Breaking the Curse". The only OCs of mine that are in it are Rachel, Aslan, and a tiger named Yeshai.**

**If you haven't seen the shoe Hero: 108, you're gonna be really confused, because in this story I'm incorporating the show into it more.**

"We're supposed to do what exactly?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, Master Highroller said you were to supposedly 'join' Big Green." Sparky Black said nervously. Oh, how I hated doing his dirty work. But, it's what I was supposed to do, for after all, I _had _joined Highroller's side of the war. It's what I was supposed to do.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on, Aslan and Yeshai." I growled, flicking my tail and bounding out of the palace and out of East Citadel. We ran along the plains for a while in silence before Yeshai spoke up.

"I 'ate goin' up against Big Green." He growled in his heavily accented voice.

"It's _so embarrassing _losing to them all the time." Aslan growled back, mane bristling.

"I've never fought against them. Have you all?" I asked back, curious.

"'Eck, no! But I've watched 'em, and 'dey got some bloody good fighters on they're side." Yeshai said, his bronze coat rippling.

"It's probably a good thing we've never fought against them; they'd recognize us if we had." Aslan commented.

"You've got point, Aslan." I said, nodding as I ran.

"Bloody First Squad is always the ones 'dey send to fight. Idiots, at least I can predict their moves." Yeshai slashed his paw through the air, fake clawing an invisible enemy.

"Save for when we actually have to fight." I growled, as we entered a forest. The fallen dead leaves softened the sound of us running, and we ran in silence for a little bit before Yeshai spoke up again.

"So, got any sorta plan on 'ow to get us in?" He asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Aslan asked.

"I need a plan." I said, eyes wide.

"Oi." Yeshai muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we were signed up for this plan kinda quickly, I had no planning time." I snapped.

"Well, we can wait around for them to find us, I guess." Aslan suggested.

"Seems alright to me." I agreed.

"Ugh, _fine. _I'll go along with 'dis plan." Yeshai grumbled. I started running again, the other two following me. We soon reached the beach, and stared across the water where Big Green base was.

"I guess we wait now. As often as AppTrully gets captured, we won't have to wait long." I said, walking back into the shade of the forest. As Aslan and Yeshai dozed in the shade, I took first watch. After a while, I was closed my eyes for a few minutes, when I was startled awake. I looked through the bushes to see First Squad rush by on their turtles.

"There they go." Aslan stood beside me.

"So that's the infamous First Squad, huh?" I commented, turning around and resuming my watch.

"Yup. Nasty buggers, they are." Yeshai grumbled, uncurling from his spot the roots of a tree.

"You are in the worst mood today, Yeshai." Aslan yawned, stretched.

"Not my fault! I got dragged inta 'dis!" He said in his defense.

"We all did, Yeshai." I grumbled, twitching an ear. "But it's what we do for our side to win the war."

"I have to agree with Rachel on that one," Aslan commented. "We don't honestly have a choice."

"Well, we actually _had_ a choice. But eitha way, we was sure to get consequences whether we go along with it o' not."

"You are a confirmed pessimist, aren't you Yeshai?" I muttered.

"And I ain't 'bout ta stop, either."

"Stop bickering." Aslan snapped. "We need to be prepared for when they come back."

"Speakin' 'bout that, what are we ta do?" Yeshai asked, tail tip twitching.

"Well, what we can do is one of us lay on the side of the road, in the open, where they would have to be blind not to see us. And then we could ask to join, I guess." I suggested.

"Splendid, idea! And since you came up with it, you should be the one ta put it motion!" Yeshai grinned.

"I second that." Aslan agreed.

"I would just love to strangle you guys right now. But unfortunately, I would get pretty lonely, so I guess you're safe for the time being." I growled. I turned around and padded over to the road, and found a spot in the open, and laid down in the shade of a tree in plain sight, and waited. "Hey, I just thought of something. Wouldn't they be more likely to see us is we're all in plain sight?" I called back.

"Wouldn't 'dey be moe likely to trust ya if there weren't 'tree of us out in plain sight?" Yeshai called back through the bushes.

"That was code to get your butts our here." I growled. I heard some grumbling and saw some leave trembling before Aslan padded out, followed by Yeshai. Yeshai muttered something I didn't catch, and flopped onto the ground, tail tip flicking, irritated. Aslan laid against the side of the tree, eyes closed as he rested his head on one of the tree roots. I closed my eyes, drowsy, and my head flopped on my chest as I accidently fell asleep.

***.*.*.***

"Do you think they're dead?"

"I wouldn't put it past it in the heat."

"You mean they're just bodies!? Ew!"

"No, they're alive. Just sleeping."

I heard the voices, and realized I had fallen asleep. This is not good. I barely opened my eyes, and saw Aslan dozing in front of me, still sleeping.

"Well, what do we do with them?"

"Can we keep them? They're _so cute!_" I heard a female voice say.

"You could be a little more quiet with your voices. And, it's rude to talk about someone without their consent." I said, standing to my paws and stretching, then yawned, before opening my eyes and looking at the owners of the voices. I looked up into the shocked faces of the infamous First Squad. I jabbed Aslan and Yeshai to wake them up, Aslan shooting to his paws, Yeshai taking a little more time to wake.

"You talk?" I saw AppTrully walk up.

"Well, that's obviously what I'm doing, isn't it?" I asked. I saw Aslan roll his eyes before he stepped forward.

"Sorry for her snarkiness. We'd like to join Big Green, if it wouldn't be a problem." He said, mane rippling. The members of First Squad looked at each other, before AppTrully spoke up again.

"It would be our honor."

**Like I said before, this has NOTHING to do with "Breaking the Curse". This is just a What-If story that came to me in a dream. (Not joking.)**

**Favorite part of this whole story? YESHAI.**

**Dat ACCENT.**

**Anyways, like I said in "Breaking the Curse" I won't be updating much this weekend for Saturday is my birthday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized something. I like Yeshai better than I like Rachel. Maybe it's because of that accent… Yup. Definitely the accent.**

**You know what's a scary game? SLENDER. THAT GAME. IS GOING TO KILL ME. FREAKIN' SCARY, MAN. NOT JOKING.**

**AMNESIA IS FREAKIN' SCARY, TOO.**

I hate this mission already. After a tour of the base, which our tour guide, AppTrully himself, droned _on _and _on, _we were given time to explore for ourselves. Do you know how annoying it is to turn a corner and everyone asking how your stay has been? _Very. _

"Come on. We need to find the room where the battle plans and strategies were made." I whispered. It was insanely dark in the base, since it was probably close to midnight. Yeshai walked next to me on my left, and Aslan on my right.

"Let's try not to get caught in the process." Aslan added.

"Well, what would 'dey expect us doin' out 'ere? We 'ould just be walkin' for all 'dey know." Yeshaid said.

"Yeah, but at the dead of night?" I added skeptically.

"Insomnia. You could always use that as a excuse." The tiger shrugged.

"And the chances of all of us having it?" Aslan hissed.

"'Ey! I'm just givin' out ideas!" Yeshai's voice rose.

"Shut up!" I hissed. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. "Look what you did! It'll be better if we split up. Go!" I snarled quietly, darting forward. The other two split in opposite directions. I quickly turned a corner, and, still not knowing my way around base yet, ran smack into a pile of boards, causing them to fall to the ground, causing even more noise.

"Ah, frick!" I hissed, picking myself up off the floor. I skittered off into the darkness as I heard a voice.

"What was that?"

"Looks like someone tripped over these boards. I knew that was going to happen to someone around here." I recognized one of the voices as one of the members of First Squad, Lin Chung, but the other I didn't know. I brushed it off, glad I wasn't caught, and continued on, though more slowly. I turned a corner, seeing nothing. I hissed in agitation, and continued on. I turned another corner, thoroughly lost now. I sat down near the wall and thought about my next move, when I felt the sensation of being watched. I rotated my ears, trying to find the source, when I turned slightly, and saw glowing eyes in the corner of my own.

"Alright, I see you. Show yourself, now." I growled, ears flat and fur bristling. I kept up my stance as the animal stalked out of the shadows, and I recognized the animal as Cat King. I didn't let any clue that I recognized him into my body language. He narrowed his eyes, not in hostility, but in calmness.

"I know who you are." He said, walking forward until he was face to face with me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I scoffed, lying to keep my cover. He leaned in close, eyes narrowing even more.

"You work for Highroller. I've seen you before. You might not have noticed, but I've seen you in the shadows, watching." He growled, his own fur bristling. I narrowed my eyes, and let my claws slide out.

"If you blow my cover, I swear-" I was interrupted before I could finish my threat.

"I wasn't going to blow your cover. What I was saying is that you work for Highroller, and I want to work for him again."

"What? You're serious? Then why did you join Big Green in the first place?" I asked coldly.

"My mistake. I thought it would be better. And though it is for some animals, not for us. The others of my kind agree; we want to switch sides." Cat King stated. I sighed, thinking this through.

"Well, I and the other two with me have been sent to spy. We are to find out the battle plans and strategies of Big Green. I believe if you help us, Highroller will take you back. And if I or the others get caught, you'll have to deny being on the same side as us. We have more than one way of returning, and we will keep coming back until we get what we want." I said. I watched as Cat King thought over my suggestion, before he nodded.

"Yes, I will inform my subjects. I will send one to help you .Stay here." The red tom stated, before turning around and disappearing into the dark halls once more. I sat down, in the shadow of the wall, and waited for the other cat to come. I didn't have to wait very long, for soon, another tom came stalking down the hall. I could just barely make out his gray pelt in the dark, his amber eyes flitting around before settling on me.

"I was told to come and help you. My name is Gray. I will help you around here." Gray stated, tail tip twitching. I nodded to him, and the gray tomcat started down the hallway, myself following.

"There's a medallion here that Highroller once wanted. I forgot what it was called, but it should be here." Gray mewed, turning down a hallway. After a few more twists and turns, we came to one of the holes in the wall. Gray turned the hatch over with his paws, and when it opened, fell back onto all fours.

"This is as far as I can go. Cat King told me if you were caught, I was to deny knowing you." The gray cat mewed.

"And he was correct. Thanks for the help." I nodded to cat, and watched him leave before I jumped through into the other room.

This room was darker than the hallways. I stayed close to the walls until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Even when they did, it was still insanely dark. As I glanced around, I noticed I was in some kind of library. I stalked through the shadows, fur slightly bristling. As a traveled deeper into the library, I finally spotted the medallion. I didn't know what it was called, but all I knew was that Highroller through a fit when Big Green got it. It was supposed to help the army, or so I heard. I grabbed the medallion's string with my teeth, when the whole room was suddenly flooded with light.

"I told you there was something off about her!" I whirled around to see Lin Chung, AppTrully, and Woo the Wise all staring me. Looks like I had been found out.

"Well, to what do I owe this honor?" I asked through the string.

"You're working for Highroller? And Yeshai and Aslan?" AppTrully asked, eyes wide.

"Appears so." I growled, claws flexing. Suddenly, the lights went out, due to power failure, I guess. Which was a good thing for me. I crept around the walls as the three members of Big Green in front of me looked around in the darkness, searching for me. When I found the chance, I snarled, and raced at the porthole, jumping through and sprinting down the halls. It was quiet until the alarms rang off, and a voice went over the intercom to stop the thief. Great, now I have a whole base chasing after me. I raced down the halls, and nearly ran into Aslan as he whirled around the corner.

"I thought we were trying to be subtle!" He hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't turn invisible!" I snarled back. "Go find Yeshai! We'll get out of here." I said, jumping past him and running down the hall. As I ran in the direction of the exit, something slammed into my side, and threw me against the wall. The medallion flew out of my jaws, and out of sight. I turned to my attacker, dazed, and saw one of the ligers. He roared, and he leapt at me. His claws caught my side, and he slashed at me. I ducked under his paws, and leapt around him, but found it was too late to stick around and try to find the medallion as more animals followed the liger. I ran down the halls, avoiding everyone I could, and finally made it out to the dock where Aslan and Yeshai were waiting. Using my elemental power over ice, I could form small patches of ice under our paws to run over the water. Soon, we reached the shore, and ran on into the forest, only stopping when we couldn't see Big Green base anymore. We all stumbled to lay down, panting, trying to catch our breath, when I spoke up.

"I didn't get the medallion." I panted, but I don't think any of us cared much.

**LOL I LIED. I PUT IN GRAY. COULDN'T HELP IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice Wolf- I honest don't know. :3 I kind of have a hate/like thing with him. (That sounds weird… LOL) He's the only character I never had an issue with , and he's the character I enjoy messing with the most.**

**This will be the last time I update for a while because Saturday is my birthday, so expect a chapter sometime next week. (I start school next Wednesday –cries-)**

***\./*\./*\./*\./***

"So, what do we do now?" Aslan asked, his eyes drooping, still tired from the night's events.

"Well, we can't go back." I said.

"'Ell, of course we can't go back!" Yeshai snarled. "We got found out! By you!" The tiger roared, eyes narrowed and fur bristling in fury.

"Well, I'm sorry!" I hissed back.

"If you 'adn't dropped the medallion we could 'ave been done with this already!"

"It was either getting it, or risking getting caught. Either way, I wouldn't have gotten out of the base with it." I said, neck fur bristling. Yeshai turned away from me and curled up, grumbling under his breath.

"We have to think of a plan, now. So, what we have so far is that the Cats have turned against Big Green, but that's kept secret." Aslan said, eyes narrowed in thought.

"I told Cat King they were to deny knowing us if we got caught. I guess you can call them our 'eyes on the inside', but they won't go as far as trying to get the medallion. And they probably couldn't anymore. Guards have probably been placed around it." I said, looking past Aslan, staring at nothing. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Aslan, don't you have siblings?" I asked. The lion looked at me in surprise.

"You mean Zakuro and Kinatra? What about them?" He asked.

"Do you think they could help us?" I asked.

"Zakuro might, but I don't know about Kinatra. She has a mate now, and I don't know if they have cubs or not."

"If she doesn't have cubs, her mate could help us, too." I added.

"Maybe, but what about you? They would surely recognize your form. Your pelt isn't exactly normal." Aslan said, eyeing my black striped gray pelt.

"This is just a form; you know I'm human. And why would they turn away a human?" I countered. Aslan thought for a bit, before nodding.

"We can go and look for them." He agreed.

"Yeshai? You coming with, or do we have to depend on you to stay here and watch for any action from Big Green?" I asked the tiger as I stood up, ready to leave.

"I'll come with ya. I don't want ta know what would 'appen if I were caught." He said, stretching.

"Alright, let's go, then." I said.

***\./*\./*\./*\./***

"Do you have any idea where Zakuro could be?" I panted. We were walking along a grassy plain, and did I mention it was really hot? Well, it is.

"He's somewhere around here." Aslan said as he lifted his nose the air and sniffed. "Come on! He's this way!" Aslan bounded off, Yeshai and I following. The golden lion bounced through the air despite the heat, eagerly running along.

"I ain't runnin' no more. Just come get me when we find 'im." Yeshai panted, dropping back. I followed on, and ran after Aslan, slowly falling behind.

"Brother!" I heard Aslan cry out. I stopped to see he nuzzle another male lion, who Aslan had described to me as Zakuro. Zaakuro was a light brown color with darker splotches on his back and paws (it almost looked like he had been playing in mud) and had a black mane. Zakuro was the same size as Aslan, but bulkier.

"Aslan, what are you doing here?" Zakuro asked.

"We came to ask for your help." Aslan answered back.

"What do you need me for?" The black-maned lion asked, eyes narrowed just slightly.

"Do you remember when you were asked over and over again by that group of animals and humans to join their side of the war?" I came up and stood by Aslan, dipping my head to the other lion.

"Of course! How could I forget how annoying they were?" Zakuro groaned.

"Well, we need your help in spying on them." I said to him.

"Why me? How come you all can't do it?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Because we already tried and got caught. I can use my real form, which is human, to get in again, but Aslan and Yeshai can't. And since I will not go in alone, we came to you." I answered. Zakuro narrowed his eyes in thought, before speaking again.

"Is there a possibility I could get killed?"

"No, there is no chance of that." I said, laughing on the inside. Like anyone from Big Green could actually kill.

"Fine, I will help you." Zakuro agreed.

"Thank you, Zakuro. We will also be requesting the help of Kinatra and her mate." Aslan said.

"Alright, let's be on our way." I said, turning around and walking in the other direction.

***\./*\./*\./*\./***

"Do you have any idea where we're goin'?" Yeshai called to Zakuro.

"Of course. Kinatra and I have been keeping in touch, so I would know where she lives." The spotted lion called back. I heard Yeshai grumble something, but I paid no attention to it.

"She should be around here, from what you said." Aslan said, looking around. We were in some grassy plain, different from where Zakuro lived, in temperature and in looks.

"She'll be around here. I'll go look for her." Zakuro said, bounding off towards the small copse of trees nearby. I went and stood by Aslan, who had sat down, waiting for his brother to return. After a bit of silence, Zakuro returned, with two other lions following him. One was a lioness, who I figured what Kinatra, and the other lion I figured was her mate. Kinatra was a dark tan, with a lighter underside, and dark brown markings. Her markings were a few stripes here and there on her body, and a few spots.

"That's Kinatra's mate, Roeka." Aslan whispered in my ear. Roeka was a very uniquely colored lion. His pelt was black, and he had tan tiger stripes and tan underside, along with a black mane. His eyes flickered with distrust as he came near, eyes narrowed.

"Zakuro, who are these others?" He growled, pelt bristling.

"Calm down, Roeka." Kinatra purred. "This is my brother, Aslan, and these are his friends, Rachel and Yeshai." Kinatra said, Roeka visibly relaxed, but still held his air of dominance. Kinatra rolled her eyes before speaking again. "Zakuro told me about your offer, and we are glad to except it." She said.

"As long as nothing dangerous is involved, we will." Roeka said, claws flexing.

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous will happen." I assured him. He looked a bit skeptical before nodding, agreeing with his mate.

"Any moe' siblings you'd like to tell us 'bout, Aslan?" Yeshai said, obviously cranky.

"Anyways, let's go. We need to get this plan into action." I ordered, turning around and heading back in the direction that lead to the Hidden Kingdom.

**While you guys wait for me to update, go and read Smiles1998 'Hero: 108' stories. They are just awesome. And if you guys need a reference of what Kinatra, Roeka, and Zakuro look like, just tell me in the reviews and I will put up some pictures of them on my Deviantart account, under the penname Iceshadow911247.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every time I say I'm not going to update and take a break… all the ideas come to me… -sigh-**

**I hope you guys did what I told you and read Smiles1998 stories. If not… then I will sick Yeshai and his accent on you!**

"I really don't want to go back there." I groaned. I popped my knuckles in agitation, looking down at myself. I had on my usual dark gray shirt and black pants. My hair was up in a ponytail. My hair was black, with about two inches of blond on the tips of them.

"That's too bad for then, Kai Ying." Yeshai mused, splayed on the ground. I glared at him for using my real name, but I had changed it to Rachel after… well, I'll explain later. I shifted my bag of stuff (mostly clothes and other things we had snuck back into Highroller's palace and took from my room there since he thought we hadn't been caught yet) from my hand onto my shoulder. I shifted the quiver of arrows on my other shoulder, bow in hand. I thumbed the string, making sure it was tight.

"Alright, off you go." Aslan said from his place beside Yeshai. I glared at him, and then started walking through the forest with Zakuro, Kinatra, and Roeka.

"What do we need to do again?" Roeka said from his place beside Kinatra.

"Well, we at first need to join Big Green. Once we stay there for a bit and gain their trust, then we'll try to get the medallion, and we'll leave." I said, going over the plan again.

"And what do we do if we get caught?" Zakuro asked.

"Then you deny that you were a part of my plan." I said simply.

"Seems easy enough." Kinatra commented, all serious now. We continued walking for a bit, until I was startled by a twig snapping behind us. I grabbed an arrow and my bow, whirling around as the lions scattered, the arrow in its notch in the bow.

"I know you're out there. Come out, or I'll shoot." I called, fingers tightening around the bow's string. I narrowed my eyes, looking in the shadows of the bushes, when they rustled and a male lion stepped out.

"Dajan!?" I heard Roeka's voice say behind me.

"Who is this?" I asked, suspicious, only lowing my aim just a bit.

"He's my brother. But what are you doing here, Dajan?" The black lion asked.

"I heard you were spying on one of the sides of the war, and thought I'd come to help." The gray male said. Dajan was a dusky gray in color, with a lighter underside, a few jagged black stripes, black leg and black tufts, and a black mane.

"Alright, this is the last hitch-hiker we're bringing along." I grumbled. A lot of people or animals in one big group could be suspicious. It was probably my paranoia, but you can never be too sure. "You guys go ahead; it might be easier for me to meet up with you." I suggested.

"If you say so," Kinatra shrugged. "We'll meet you later on." She said, before walking on through the forest, the other lions following.

I kept to the shadows as I walked in the forest, my fingers never leaving the strong of my bow and the arrow in its notch. I tried stepping lightly, to keep quiet, but I knew we were some distance from the base, or at least I was. The four lions had probably started running, so they were probably a lot closer now than I was. Which I was okay with. The longer I am on my own, the better it is for my sanity.

My _gosh_, everyone is Big Green is so annoying. I can't stand turning a corner and everyone being super-duper nice. I'm not anti-social (At least I don't know so), but they're pushing it. I prefer to be alone than with a big group of people. So, you're probably wondering why I even joined a side of the war in the first place. Though I don't like big groups of people, there's safety in numbers. I soon realized the forest around me was starting to look more and more like the forest around Big Green. I quieted my footsteps and tightened my grip on my bow as I heard a fight rustling in front of me. I squinted into the shadows, trying to find who was watching me. Suddenly, and tiger head popped through the ferns in front of me.

"Holy-! Yeshai!? Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I took a few deep breaths to get my heart to calm down.

"Sorry, chica. Didn' know you would jump that high." The tiger shrugged. I glared at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Just thought I'd tell ya; Kinatra and the others passed on through and joined already."

"Alright, that makes it easier. Thanks Yeshai." I said to the tiger, scratching his ears.

"Yeah, yeah. What would ya do without meh?" He grinned.

"I'd live a happier life." I answered, walking away. I heard Yeshai stutter; he had obviously not expected that answer. I allowed myself a grin, which fell as I got closer to Big Green. Soon I came to the dirt road, and I looked both ways. It was empty, and the air was silent. Thanks heavens. I had time to plan before came the time to ask to join. I stood against one of the trees, thinking out a plan. What was I to do? Just ask to join? Or should I just shoot my bow out in the open and see if they ask to join? I kept thinking until I heard voices. I recognized Kinatra's, and I listened closer.

"… Our human friend should be around here. Her name is Kai Ying." My jaw dropped as I heard her use my real name. I thought she knew not to! I groaned mentally, hitting my forehead against the tree. Well, I'll have to deal with that later. I quickly came up with a plan, and leaned against a tree, whittling out an arrow with a sharp rock. I concentrated on not breaking the stick, and I jumped as I was jolted out of concentration.

"Hey, we finally found ya." I looked up at Zakuro as he acknowledged me.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked, and went back to making an arrow.

"We found some new friends. They're in the war that's in these lands, and we agreed to help them." Kinatra suggested, but only I and the other lions could see through her fake enthusiasm. "Care to join us?" I looked up at the others, and saw the members of First Squad.

"Sure, why not?"

**And I know, I really need to update Breaking the Curse but… I just love this story. It's Yeshai. Yeshai's the problem. I love typing his accent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! With an update! Plus:**

**Look this up: ** watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0

**BEST. SONG. EVER.**

I am so out of my element here. I can't even walk down a hallway without having to talk with someone. I'm not anti-social, but I'm not a people-person either. I think Aslan's siblings are doing better than me here. I sat alone in First Squad's briefing room, enjoying the silence for a bit. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, just sitting. I groaned on the inside as I heard someone walk in. I kept my eyes closed though, staying in the same position.

"Have I told you that you look really familiar to a friend I used to have?" I recognized the voice as Lin Chung.

"Nope. Don't know why, though." I still kept my eyes closed.

"The only thing different is that my friend was much more talkative. But her name was the same as yours…" He continued. Hm, that is interesting… I nearly jumped out of my skin as I suddenly knew who he was talking about. He was talking _me. _Only, since I didn't jump out of skin, I jumped so bad I fell backwards. I knew this guy. I knew Lin Chung from when I was a kid! Oh frick, frick, _frick_! This is really bad! I pushed myself to my feet and turned around, intending to walk away.

"Hm, that is interesting." I said over my shoulder, a little too quickly for my taste.

"Wait, hold on a second." He said. Frick, frick, frick, frick, frick, frick, frick, frick. Walk faster! "Tai Ling? Is that really you?" I stiffened before turning around.

"Yeah… it's me." I half-grinned, nervous.

"It _is _you! Where have you been all this time?" I looked at Lin Chung, who was exceedingly happy.

"Here, there." I shrugged.

"What happened to you? When you disappeared? And why?" His tone changed. I sighed, before speaking.

"You know how I always had those bruises when I was younger, and I said I got them from running and falling a lot? Well, my dad… he abused me." I said, rubbing my arm.

"What!?"

"Yeah, that's why I ran."

"You could have told me!" He said, outraged.

"No, I couldn't! He would have gone after whoever I told…" I turned around, and started to walk away, but was stopped when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Everyone thinks you're dead…" He began.

"It's better that way." I said darkly. "I couldn't care what the others thought of me now."

"Have you really become that cold?" Lin Chung asked skeptically.

"Having a past like mine does that to you."

"Well… it doesn't matter anymore. At least your safe here now." He grinned warmly.

_***Two Days Later***_

I was so tired. After being shown every nook and cranny of the base by Lin Chung, I was exhausted, especially when Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia arguing all the time. Sure, the Zebra Brothers argued a lot, but at least I could avoid them. It was maybe about noon when Kinatra walked up to me, and I could tell immediately something was wrong.

"Rachel. I-I can't stay here anymore." She whispered nervously.

"Why?" I asked, concerned. She glanced around before speaking again.

"I'll get the others. Just meet me where we would meet Aslan if anything were to go wrong." She said before dashing away. I made my way to the docks, not meeting anyone, because everyone else was probably eating, and, looking around, jumped down onto the water, made a small pathway of ice, and sprinted across the surface. It took me maybe a few minutes to get to shore. As soon as I did, I jumped into the forest, turned into my cougar form, and sprinted to the meeting place where Aslan and Yeshai would be. Turns out, it took a lot more energy running all that way than I thought. Of course, it might be because I haven't eaten in probably three days, but I don't care about that. As I finally made it to the clearing, I found out that Kinatra and the others beat me. How, I have no idea.

"Why do you have to leave?" Aslan asked. Kinatra shifted on her paws, before her eyes narrowed.

"I will not raise my future cubs there. They will not be born there, they will not be there at all." Kinatra growled. Roeka nodded, agreeing with his mate. Now that I realized it, Kinatra was getting a little bigger, and I will not force her to stay. I nodded to her, agreeing with her decision, and then Dajan spoke up.

"I need to go, as well. I have a few friends who are in a war with another pride over territory, and I said they would help them." The black striped male said.

"And I would like to be with Kinatra." Zakuro added, shuffling his paws. I sighed, but then looked back at them.

"I won't force you to stay here. Your reasons are all good, and you shouldn't be forced to stay here in this wretched place." I growled. The other lions nodded. "You will want to get going before you're stopped." I added. Kinatra and Zakuro said their goodbyes to us, and then left, Zakuro and Dajan following.

"Are you alright?" Aslan asked gently, coming to my side.

"I'm fine." I said quickly.

"Liar." I heard Yeshai call from the other side of the clearing.

"When was the last time you ate?" Aslan said, his eyes slightly narrowed. I grimaced.

"Probably… three days ago?" I answered, sitting down.

"You have got to start taking care of yourself better." The lion growled. "It's a good thing Yeshai and I hunted earlier." The lion stalked over to the bushes and pulled out a deer. It wasn't one from the Deer Kingdom, but one of the wild mindless deer that ran around. Aslan nudged me towards the kill, and I ate part of their kill, knowing Aslan wouldn't let me stop until he deemed I had enough. And don't give me that look; I've eaten an animal before. It's not as bad as one would think. After maybe ten minutes, Aslan finally agreed that I had eaten enough, and let me go.

"Ya shouldn't go alone, ya know." Yeshai said, walking to me. "I'd go with, but… ya know. I'd get recognized." The tiger rumbled. I nodded, agreeing with him, until I stopped and thought of something.

"Wait… oh, why didn't I think of this sooner?" I growled. "What about my boys back at Highroller's palace?" I asked Aslan. My boys, as I called them, were three lions that I had taken in when they were cubs, three brothers. The oldest was named Razaan, the middle oldest was named Azaan, and the youngest was named Dazaan.

"They would be willing to join. I shall go get them." Aslan answered, getting to his paws, but Yeshai stopped him.

"Nah, I'll go get 'em." Yeshai offered, before running off into the bushes. Aslan sat down, and I sat across from him.

"Have you gotten any important information while you were there?" The lion asked me.

"No," I sighed. "I haven't been able to look." I explained.

"Well, as soon as we find the others, you'll be able to have them buy you some time."

"I know. Plus, I've been missing them." Thought their antics annoyed more than just me at times, they really were dependable. Dazaan and Azaan even look like me. Both are dark gray with black markings. But Razaan is very uniquely colored. He has a white pelt, with pale gold cheetah markings. Aslan and I discussed the past antics of the boys while we waited for Yeshai to come back. Sooner than we expected, Aslan and I both heard the loud rustling through the bushes, and heard the banter of the three brothers long before we saw them.

"I'll see her before you will!" Dazaan called, and burst through the bushes, cheering as he saw me first. His brothers soon followed him, and I was nearly suffocated by lions as they crowded around me.

"It's been so long since we've seen you!" Dazaan rumbled, grinning excitedly.

"It's only been a week!" I laughed.

"But that's a long time… and it's boring without you guys." Azaan grumbled.

"I've been keeping them in line while you were gone." Razaan added, shaking his mane.

"Good. Now, I need your guys' help." I said, all serious now.

"Anything!" Dazaan said happily.

"You know our enemies, Big Green?" They nodded. "I have been spying on them for the past few days. I have to use my real form, my human form, to get in, and I refuse to go alone. We had Aslan's siblings help us, but they had to leave for personal reasons. I would you like all to come with me and help." I said, looking at each of their faces. They looked a little conflicted, before they nodded. I grinned; I knew they wouldn't refuse me. Now, we just needed to get them 'excepted' into Big Green.

**I can already tell you all might be confused by 'the boys', as Rachel calls them. So, here's something to help:**

**Razaan- Oldest of the three. White pelt with pale gold king cheetah markings, pale gold mane and eyes**

**Azaan- Second oldest of the three. Dark gray pelt with black little stripes all over his body and face (Like little squiggly black marks), amber eyes and black mane**

**Dazaan- Youngest of the three. Dark gray pelt with black king cheetah markings, black mane and dark amber eyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! :D Now, this is when it all gets serious 'n' stuff.**

I sat in First Squad's meeting room with Azaan, his head in my lap. First Squad was currently out on some rescue mission for ApeTrully _again. _Someone needs to put a collar with a bell for this guy so they know where he is. I petted Azaan's mane, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Razaan and Dazaan were exploring, hoping to get some intel on the place before First Squad came back. I gently woke Azaan up.

"What is it?" He yawned, standing up and stretching.

"Now's our chance to make a move." I growled. Making sure no one was around, I turned into my cougar form. Most of the members of Big Green were asleep, since it was probably well past midnight. The hallways were dark as I stalked through the shadows, Azaan behind me. I was about to turn a corner when I heard faint footsteps coming, and I pressed close to the wall, making myself unseen. The caution wasn't needed as I saw Razaan and Dazaan stalk past.

"Dazaan! Razaan!" Azaan hissed. Both lions looked towards the sound of his voice. Razaan and Dazaan immediately changed directions towards us.

"What are you doing, mother? You're going to get caught!" Razaan said immediately.

"I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes. "Have you gathered any information?"

"Yes. The medallion guards will be changed in about five minutes. We have until then to find the library and a very short time then to get the medallion." Dazaan answered.

"Good job. Let's get going"! I said, looking both ways before turning left and bounding quietly down the hall, towards the direction of the library. I quickly found the porthole to the library. I pressed my ears against the wall and listened. No one was in there. Azaan opened the porthole with his paws, and I jumped through, landing quietly. All three lions followed me, and then Razaan shut the porthole. I stalked forward and was about to grab the medallion when I heard footsteps within the library. "Hide between the book shelves!" I hissed. We all hid a second before two guards walked into sight. I didn't bother to listen to their conversation as they left. I was about to step back out but another person came into the library. I recognized the short stature of Woo the Wise.

"Will this place ever clear out?" Azaan growled quietly.

"Hush." I snapped, leaning forward to hear Woo the Wise talking to himself.

"I must tell ApeTrully. I had no idea myself there was even a Northern Kingdom, let alone a Southern Kingdom as well!" The short man stated. I whirled around to face the three lions behind me, all whose eyes were wide.

"A North and South Kindgom?" Razaan said, shocked.

"We must get the medallion _now, _and get back to Highroller before First Squad is sent to either kingdoms. If we wait, our side of the war will have a greater chance of losing!" I snapped. "Razaan, distract him, I will get the medallion." The white and gold lion nodded, before stalking behind one of the bookshelves. I heard something fall and shatter on the ground, and knew the coast was clear. I darted out towards the pedestal the medallion was placed on. I turned into my human form, grabbed the medallion's ribbon and yanked it down. As soon as the medallion left the pedestal, a loud blaring alarm sounded through the base, and lights flickered on. Woo the Wise immediately ran into sight, his eyes wide.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" He asked, shocked. I said nothing, only turned into my cougar form, the medallion gripped between my jaws. "Y-you're that cougar? You worked for Highroller this whole time?" I spun around without answering, and my three lions bounded after me. We all leapt through the porthole, and sped down the hall, dodging members of Big Green.

"Do not stop for anything!" I hissed back at the three lions behind me. They nodded, running as fast as their paws would take them. We arrived at the dock sooner than I expected, and I used my power over ice to create a bridge over the water. We jumped and landed on the ice with no problem, using our claws for traction as we ran along the sheet of ice. My paws hit sandy ground, and the four of us split up. I ran forward, and clouds passed over the moon. It was pitch black for a while, and I looked back behind myself to see my boys had ran off in other directions. That was good; I did not want them to be found. I turned around right as I ran smack into someone, and the medallion flew out of my jaws. I hit the ground, and the air rushed out of my lungs. I scrambled to my paws, dazed, and found the members of First Squad looking at me, shocked.

"What the?!" The one I had ran into was Mighty Ray. He rubbed his head, and picked up the medallion. "What is this doing here?" I snarled, eyes flashing and claws out.

"What are you doing here!? How did you get into Big Green!?" I heard ApeTrully cry out frantically. I leapt at Mighty Ray and snatched the medallion from his hand, and whirled around to face them, jaws parted in a snarl and claws extended.

"I have my ways." I smirked before turning around and running into the forest. I heard someone shout after me, and kept on running as I heard First Squad give chase. I dodged in and around trees and bushes, winding through the undergrowth. I kept my grip on the medallion's ribbon tight, hoping to pass it off to one of my boys and lead First Squad away from them. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a roar of pain. I quickly pinpointed toe location, and sped towards Razaan, hoping nothing was wrong. As I ran, I yanked my head up and let go of the medallion, letting my head go through the ribbons so it wasn't in my mouth. My heart nearly stopped as I came to the place where Razaan was. The undergrowth was crumpled, and I sprinted over to the spot. I looked down and saw Razaan's beautiful coat bloodied.

"No…" I whispered, horrified. "My beautiful baby…" I murmured, tears coming to my eyes.

"…M-mother?" I heard Razaan wheeze.

"Hush, now, Razaan. Save your strength." I said quietly, relieved he was still alive.

"M-mother, I did it for you…" The white lion groaned.

"Hush, hush, I know. I know, baby." I crooned.

"I hope I helped you get away… Goodbye, Mother." The white lion sighed, and his chest became still.

"No, no… no… _no!" _I let out a howl of heartbreak and pain, throwing my head up in the air. As I looked down at Razaan's still body, I used my paw to close the majestic lion's glazed eyes, and looked where the source of blood have come from. I immediately found the wound, which was in the center of his chest. I quickly turned into my human form, and used my fingers to dig out the sharp object that was embedded in my adopted son's chest. As I pulled my hand back, I recognized the object as a bamboo shoot. I knew only one person who used these…

"Rachel? Get away from that thing! He attacked me He's a traitor!" I stood still as I heard Lin Chung's voice. My shoulders shook as I laughed quietly.

"You wondered where I had been the past few years, Lin. You still want to know?" I voice grew hard and cold. Without looking at him, I stood up, and turned into my cougar form. I finally looked at him, and saw the shock on his face.

"You… you work for Highroller?" He asked.

"Yes! That's the whole reason I even 'joined' Big Green!" I snarled. "I joined to spy!" I hissed, claws out.

"Why…? Why would you betray me?"

"Because I am not on your side of the war!" I roared. I heard the bushes rustle violently behind me, and turned my head to see Azaan and Dazaan.

"Brother!" Dazaan cried, running over to Razaan's side.

"Mother! What happened?" Azaan snarled.

"Mother? You're their mother?" Lin Chung yelled.

"Oh, you haven't met my other adopted sons, Lin? Amazing how they look like me. I see you've met the oldest." I snapped, tears coming to my eyes again. I ducked out of the medallion, and grabbed it in my jaws before turning to Azaan. "Go! Take this to Highroller!" I commanded. Both brothers looked one last time at Razaan's body, before turning around and running. Lin Chung prepared to run after them, but I stepped in his way.

"How could you do this?" He yelled.

"How could I do this? How could you kill my son!?" I snarled.

"He… I didn't mean to! He jumped me, it was a reflex!" Lin defended himself.

"So, it's a reflex of yours to kill!?" I hissed.

"How could you betray us like this?" He asked quietly. I sighed before speaking.

"You're on Big Green's side of the war. I'm on Highroller's. We each do what we can to make sure our own side wins." I snarled coldly, before whirling around on my paws and running in the direction Azaan and Dazaan had taken. I screwed my eyes shut against the tears; it was breaking my heart to leave Razaan behind. I followed the two lions' scent trail, and found their scent getting stronger. I soon broke into a clearing and, through my blurry eyes, saw Aslan, Yeshai, Azaan, and Dazaan. Aslan took one look at me, walked over, and touch his nose to my ear. I sobbed, and he let me lean against him.

Razaan was gone… my beautiful baby, lost in a war he should have survived. This is the last time I will let anyone hurt me. No more. This is the last time I have been hurt. Now it's _my _turn to be the hurter… I swear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Man, last chapter was so depressing. ;-; I feel bad for killing off Razaan… but it had to be done. Unfortunately. –cries-**

**Okay, so I saw an ad on Youtube, and it had animated pandas on it. So, my first thought was "Kung Fu Panda 3?!" And then, it turns out it was a new World of Warcraft game. So I'm sitting here like "What?" I was really disappointed.**

I sprinted through the Citadel, the medallion hanging around my neck. Aslan, Yeshai, Azaan, and Dazaan followed behind. I led the way through the roadways and sidewalks, dodging the animals on Highroller's side of the war. After weaving through the busiest parts of the citadel, I picked up my speed as I caught sight of the palace. The bears guarding the doors let us in, regarding us with cold eyes. It wasn't our fault that we could get a mission done. I made my way through the twisting halls of Highroller's palace, and maneuvered the medallion from my neck into my jaws. As I entered the main room of the palace, I barely ducked in time as what was probably a vase was thrown into the wall where my head had just been. I heard Highroller screaming as the Zebra Brothers rolled past me.

I stalked quietly into the room, and made sure Aslan was behind me. "Master Highroller." I bowed slightly.

"What do you want?" He snapped. I laid the medallion on the floor. "You got it? How? The bears could never do this!" He said in what would be as close to amazement for him. He picked up the medallion and laughed evilly.

"That's not all we figured out. While we were spying, it turns out that the Cat Kingdom has defected from Big Green and wants to return to your side, Master Highroller. And also, we learned that there are more animal hierarchies to the north and south of the Hidden Kingdom." I reported. Highroller thought for maybe about two seconds before he shouted off orders.

"You four- Wait, wasn't there five of you? That white lion. Where is he?" He asked suspiciously.

"He's dead. Killed by First Squad." I snarled.

"Very well. You four will go the Northern Kingdom, and do not come back unless you have good news!" Highroller shouted. I nodded before turning around and dashing back through the palace, determined to get to the Northern Kingdom before Big Green did.

***Two Days Later***

"'Ave I evah' told you all I 'ate snow?" Yeshai angrily from the back.

"Come on! The first animal hierarchy should be near soon!" I called back. Yeshai grumbled something, but I didn't hear what he said. "It's not like it's a blizzard! It's not even storming!"

"Oh, come on. Stop arguing." Aslan rolled his eyes. I was about to snap something back when I was interrupted.

"Who are you?" I turned around to see a feline on front of me. The feline was taller than myself, about as large as Aslan. She was black in color, with white stripes and yellow eyes. The only thing that was off about her was that her eyes had no pupils.

"We come from the Hidden Kingdom. May we ask who you are?" I dipped my head in respect.

"I am Dragonsong. I am the leader of the Dragon Clan." The black pelted she-cat said.

"Dragon Clan?" Aslan walked up and stood by my side.

"Yes, the Dragon Clan. And no, we are not dragons. We are felines, through and through." She explained.

"You are the leader?" I asked.

"I am. And again, I ask, what do you want?" She asked coldly.

"We come from the Hidden Kingdom, where there is a war going on. We would like to request you and your Clan's help-" I was interrupted by the she-cat.

"No! I refuse to get involved in the war that killed my son!" Dragonsong snarled. I immediately felt sympathy for the feline.

"I lost my son in the war, also. But I am determined to make sure he didn't die in vain. Again, we ask you to join our side-" Again I was interrupted. But this time it wasn't with words. I first saw Dragonsong's paw flying through the air towards my face, and then I found myself in the snow on my side.

"My answer is no!" Dragonsong snarled. I staggered to my paws, and immediately saw Azaan and Dazaan helping me up.

"Alright." I hissed. "We will carry on." I hissed again, before limping off through the snow, the blow to my face stinging.

"Mother, are you alright?" Dazaan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It was just a blow. It didn't draw any blood." I answered back.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with the next animal kingdom." Aslan murmured.

"Let's rest for the night. That was a long treck.

***The Next Day***

I set out on a solo mission to find the next kingdom, leaving the others to follow my trail. I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed, and was shocked to find a strong scent of cougar nearby.

"Alright, I know someone's here. Show yourself now." I said, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" I turned around and saw a tawny-pelted cougar looking at me.

"I wish to speak with your leader." I answered. The cougar thought for a bit before they nodded, although I could still see the suspicion in their eyes.

"Follow me." They growled, before leading the way through the snow. I nearly got lost a few times as the cougar weaved in and out of small spaces. I started to sprint, and had to breathe deeply so I wouldn't get out of breath. The cougar squeezed into a crack in a boulder, which eventually widened into a large path in the rock. We soon came to the hidden palace of the cougars. The felines gave me strange looks as I passed by.

"Your majesty." The cougar bowed, and I did the same out of respect. I looked up and saw two cougars sitting on a raised marble platform, one male and one female, obviously the king and queen.

"Who is this?" Growled Cougar King.

"Permission to speak." I said, dipping my head.

"Permission granted." Cougar Queen responded.

"I come from the Hidden Kingdom to ask you and your subjects to join my side of the war. Our military leader is a man named Highroller, and he has enlisted the help of the northern hierarchies to help defeat our enemies, Big Green. I do not know much of the secrets of Big Green, but I do know that they are not afraid to kill. My son was killed by one of their warriors; shot in the heart, too young to die." I said the last part mournfully. I saw the Cougar Queen looking at me sympathetically, while the Cougar King had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Has this Big Green killed anyone else other than your song?" Cougar King asked.

"Not that I know of. They put up this false pretense that they are trying to bring humans and animals together. But I know for a fact that one of the animal kingdoms have defected from their side onto my side of the war." I answered. The Cougar King thought some more before he looked to his Queen.

"Alright. I approve of joining. What about you, my queen?" He asked.

"I also approve." She said. The King nodded before he turned back to me.

"We will join this Highroller, and we will provide help to win the war." The King announced.

"Thank you, your majesty." I nodded thankfully to him.

"Now, be gone. We still have our schedules to tend to." The King ordered. I nodded to him, and the tawny-pelted cougar that took me to the palace led me out of the palace. I narrowed my eyes against the bright sun, and nodded a farewell to the cougar before it turned around and whisked back into the darkness.

"Did it work?" I looked around to see Aslan and the others standing to the side.

"Yes." I answered, grinning. "The cougars will aide us in the war." I said triumphantly. I was about to continue, but I heard voices coming from somewhere in front of us. I recognized them immediately. "Hide! First Squad! Azaan, Dazaan, you'll make yourselves known by walking on front of them. We'll confront them then." I snarled. We all dove behind some boulders. Azaan and Dazaan sat casually in the open, just talking, and I heard both lions stop talking at the same time. I peeked over the top of the boulder I had hid behind, and saw my two boys having a stare-down with the members of Fist Squad. AppTrully spoke first.

"W-what are you doing here?" He squeaked.

"Oh, you know." Dazaan shrugged. "Just recruiting."

"Like the cougars will ever join Highroller!" Mighty Ray yelled. I walked out from behind my hiding place.

"Oh, but they already have." I grinned, baring my teeth. "If only you had arrived earlier." I said with fake sadness.

"Who says they'll stay loyal when we tell them what Highroller has done?" Lin Chung hissed.

"Well, I hate to brag. I know our side isn't perfect, but I gave some valid points in our defense." I shrugged.

"Well, my fist makes a valid point, too!" Mighty Ray yelled. First Squad got ready to fight, and my lions plus one tiger tensed up themselves, but I called them off with a flick of my tail.

"No, we're not fighting." I growled.

"What?" Aslan said incrediously.

"Guess you're too scared, huh?" I heard Mystique Sonia snicker.

"No, but fighting leads to death. And we're not killers." I snarled the last part, glaring at Lin Chung. He visibly flinched.

"What's wrong, Lin?" AppTrully asked.

"He didn't tell you? Well, I think now it's time to say the truth." I grinned maliciously. When the murderer of my son stayed silent, I snarled. "He is a murderer! He killed my son!" I roared.

"He attacked me! What was I supposed to do, let him kill me?" Lin Chung yelled.

"No, but you didn't have to shoot him in the heart!' I snarled back, and then turned back to my group. "Come on, we're done here. We'll leave the judgment up to them." I hissed, and then sprinted past First Squad, the others following.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm making another change to the title. It will be called 'Resolution'. (1) It means a firm decision to do or not to do something (2) It's also a song by Pillar which I think that the song really fits the story :D**

"Rachel, this isn't necessary." I heard Aslan say behind me.

"Yes, it is! We need more animal kingdoms to join us!" I hissed back, digging my claws into the ice shelf. The strong north wind was blowing against us, and we were making no progress on the ice glacier between the mountains. I had to test each pawstep I took unless I wanted to fall into the glacier itself.

"There's also the Southern Kingdom!" Aslan growled as the wind pushed him a step back. I stopped, suddenly remembering the Southern Kingdom. I growled softly before turning around.

"We can be there before First Squad will! We must have more troops!" I snarled. "We must win this war!"

"Rachel… you mustn't do this. It's not good for you, and it's not good for Azaan and Dazaan to see you this way." Aslan said softly. My remaining two adopted sons were huddled next to each other, shaking the snow out of their faces. "Razaan would have wanted you to get more troops where it's safer." Aslan murmured. I flinched harshly, remembering Razaan dying before my eyes. I screwed my eyes shut and pinned my ears flat to my head.

"Aright, come on! We're 'eading back down the glacier to find the animal hierarchies in the snow valleys." I heard Yeshai call, before Aslan nudged me back in the direction we came.

_*Two Days Later*_

"Come on, it's time we were moving." I growled, jabbing Yeshai with my paw.

"Must we wake up so early?" Azaan stretched and shook his mane.

"Yes, if we are to get work done. The sooner we visit animal royalties, the sooner we can get somewhere warmer." I looked over at Aslan, who was washing his face.

"And whatever is the reason for visiting the animal hierarchies?" A deep voice spoke. I turned around to see a large, large caribou. His antlers had lost their fuzz, and the tines glinted dangerously. "I am Caribou King, and I reign over these lands."

"Your majesty, we are of the lands south of here. The land is split into war, and our side is trying to recruit animals so they are not used as slaves. Our enemies, Big Green, entice animals with gold and riches, but end up using the animals with slaves under false pretenses of friendship. We, the humble servants of Highroller, ask that you join our cause in trying to win the war." I dipped my head out of respect, and the fact I didn't want to get lodged on the end of his antlers.

"Hm…" Caribou King mused.

"The cougar hierarchy joined us." I added. Caribou King thought for some more, before he spoke.

"Alright, we'll see where this takes us. We will join."

"Thank you, your majesty." I said gratefully.

"I will also spread word throughout the deer hierarchies of your cause. I believe they will join as well." Caribou King turned to leave.

"We thank you for your cooperation." I nodded once more, and turned to my teammates.

"The animals here are very easy to convince…" Aslan said quietly.

"That, or Rachel's just a really good liar." Yeshai added.

"Both, probably." Dazaan agreed.

"How many deer hierarchies are there in the north?" Aslan asked.

"If I'm correct, then there should be…" I added up the number. "About five or six."

"And if Caribou King convinces them, then we're done here." Azaan commented. I considered staying, but then I nodded.

"Alright, you're right. Let's head on south." I ordered.

_***The Southern Kingdom***_

"I didn't think this place would be a desert." I heard Dazaan mutter.

"I 'ate the 'eat!" Yeshai panted, ears twitching. I rolled my eyes, and trudged on through the sands. Here and there bushes and small trees grew, but they were only few in number when they grew together.

"What lives here, exactly?" Azaan called from behind.

"Jackals, wild dogs, gazelle, buffalo, foxes, caracals," I started to list off some of the animal kingdoms that were scattered around the Southern Kingdom. "Let's stop and rest a while." I called back, heading to the shade of a few trees.

"This is tiring." Yeshai flopped onto the ground.

"You don't like cold, you don't like heat. What do you like, Yeshai?" Aslan laughed.

"Middle temperatures." The tiger on the ground grunted, eyes closed in relaxation. My remaining two sons followed Yeshai's actions, lying next to each other.

"What are you doing in our lands?" I whirled around as a voice behind me snarled. Five jackals stalked out of the undergrowth, fangs bared.

"We bring no harm." Aslan stood to his full height, towering over the jackals. The one that had spoken first stepped forward.

"Leave or our king will send the whole Clan after you." The jackal that spoke first threatened.

"That's what we're here to talk about. We need to speak with your king." I stepped forward.

_***Sometime Later that Day***_

"Alright, now, get out of our territory. We shall spread word of your cause." One of the jackals spoke. The Jackal King had agreed to our proposal, which meant more animal hierarchies for Highroller and less for Big Green.

"Come on. We need to report back to Master Highroller." I growled, taking off through the sands, the others following behind me.

_***Back at the Citadel***_

I stalked through the palace, Aslan following me, on our way to report. Yeshai and my two sons were elsewhere in the palace, most likely teasing the Zebra Brothers, which I both approved of and encouraged. I peeked through the door of the throne room, and found it empty.

"I wonder where Master Highroller is…" I said quietly.

"He might be meeting with TwinMasters." Aslan suggested. I shuddered; TwinMasters gave me the creeps. Yes, he was a valuable asset to Highroller's side of the war, but he didn't have to be so dang creepy.

"Well, then I plan on waiting right here." I sat back on my haunches.

"You're not going to go look for him?" Aslan said curiously.

"Aw, heck no! I am not going down into the dark hole in the ground." I hissed. Aslan and I sat in silence for a while. After maybe an hour of waiting, I yawned and rested my head on my paws. "Wake me up when Highroller gets back." I murmured, slipping into a light sleep. It wasn't long before Aslan jabbed me with a paw and I jumped to my paws, immediately bowing my head as Highroller passed us on the way to his thrown. I followed first after him, Aslan following me.

"I hope you have good news." Highroller snapped, turning around.

"We have recruited the Cougar Kingdom, and the Caribou Kingdom of the north. Caribou kingdom said the other deer hierarchies would most likely join because he did. And in the south, the Jackal King agreed and will spread word of our cause." I reported.

"Excellent. You are dismissed." With that, I turned around and made my way out of the main throne room.

"What do we do now?" Aslan asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Mess with Big Green?" I turned around to see Dazaan, Azaan, and Yeshai standing with big grins on their faces.

"Yes, can we?" Dazaan backed up his brother's suggestion.

"Wait, I know what we can do. We can go and check up on Cat King. We'll need to make sure that he and his people are back at their palace, and away from Big Green." I said immediately, suddenly remembering what Cat King had told me while I was spying at Big Green. "Let's go!" I said, turning on my paws and running out of the palace, down the streets of East Citadel, and out onto the grassy plain that led to Cat Palace.

**Yes, I know. Super long time for an update. I'll soon start updating TGW Breaking the Curse, I just a long time from typing anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, it's been a while. A friend of mine was in the hospital, and then my math grade got low, so I've been trying to get that up.**

**And, just realized that Yeshai has a bigger fan club than Rachel, and he's a side character. xD I just find it absolutely hilarious. But you can't just not love him, though. He's too fabulous to not like.**

"Ah, Rachel. Welcome." Cat King swept his tail behind him, beckoning us forward. I nodded to the tom cat, and followed, the rest of my team staying back behind to talk with the rest of Cat King's subjects.

"I take it you are now separated from Big Green?" I asked casually.

"Yes, and it's a relief." Cat King answered.

"How did they react when you left?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we left under the shadows of night, when we could slip away unnoticed. And then, when they came to ask us why they left," Cat King explained, "We told them we defected from their side and back to Highroller's."

"I bet they didn't take that well." I mused.

"You bet right; they tried all they could to get us to come back. I think they still are trying to get us to join them, again. ApeTrully said he would come back again… today, I believe." Cat King growled. I smirked; time to mess with Big Green.

"I think we can help with that." I grinned.

***Time Skip***

"It's nearly noon and First Squad hasn't come yet." Dazaan laid his head on the ground, tail tip twitching.

"It's weird; Cat King said they'd be back." I shrugged. My ears perked as I heard paw steps run up behind me.

"'Ey, I just saw First Squad headed towards Buffalo Castle!" The male tiger panted.

"What? Great, just great. Let's get going and try to get their before they do." I jumped to my paws and took off in the direction of Buffalo Castle. I drew ahead of the others, sprinting as fast as I could; we had to get there before Big Green. Soon, I came across the ridge that led the way to Buffalo Castle. When I looked in the distance, I could see Buffalo King agreeing with one of the members of First Squad about something.

"Blast, we're too late." Aslan growled.

"Don' worreh. I've got this." Yeshai shoved his way forward. "I'll distract them, and then we can attack First Squad." Yeshai grinned, and then jumped down the rock ledges to the bottom of the ravine. I watched the tiger trot towards the castle, and then turned around to the others.

"Alright, we'll have to be ready as soon as we can when Yeshai gets back-" I was cut off by a loud rumbling sound. I whirled around to see Yeshai sprinting back towards us.

"_I IMMEDIATELY REGRET THIS DECISION!" _The tiger howled. Behind him was a whole stampede of buffalo.

"Yeshai! What did you do?!" I yelled. Yeshai jumped up onto the ravine wall and Aslan grabbed his scruff and dragged him up.

"Nothin'! I just walked up and BOOM they're afta meh!" Yeshai said, legs shaking. I looked over my shoulder and growled at the sight of First Squad running towards us to fight.

"I'm not willing to fight with buffalo today. Come on, let's go!" I growled, whirling around on my paws and running off through the grass. I stopped as I heard only two other sets of paws behind me. I turned around to see Azaan and Dazaan back near the ravine, teeth bared at First Squad. I could see both male lions talking, but that wasn't what scared me. I saw Dazaan preparing to leap at one of the members; the scene where Razaan died was still fresh in my mind. I let out a fear-induced snarl and sprinted across the grassy expanse, and shoved myself between my boys and First Squad.

"Azaan, Dazaan, get out of here!" I snarled, ears pinned back against my head.

"But, Mother, he was the one that killed Razaan!" Azaan growled, flicking his tail at Lin Chung.

"I know that, and I won't let him kill you two, either! Now, go!" I hissed at them. Dazaan backed down first, followed by Azaan, and both dark gray lions ran back across the grassy plain. I turned once to look at First Squad, and heard AppTrully speak.

"We would never kill another animal! Why would anyone do that?" He said, voice high-pitched.

"I don't know, ask Ling Chung." I spat, before turning on my paws and running back towards my team.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Aslan asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I hissed. I turned to my sons. "Why would you do that!? You could have gotten hurt, or worse!" I shrieked out of anger and fear.

"We're sorry, Mother… we just wanted to avenge Razaan…" Dazaan shuffled his paws. Azaan nodded, agreeing with his younger brother. I sighed.

"Don't worry; he will be avenged. But not now; not today. I can't lose anymore of you." I said quietly. Dazaan touched my ear with his nose.

"Well, we'll never leave you!" He said cheerfully. I grinned thankfully at them, comforted.

***Back at Cat Castle***

"So, I heard that Big Green won over the Buffalo, am I right?" Cat King asked.

"Yes, you're right. You will probably want to stay away from them, at this point." I growled. Cat King nodded.

"You are correct." The red tom said. "Anyways, one of my subjects came to me earlier and told me he would like to join your team."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "What's his name?"

"Gray. I believe you met him back at Big Green." I nodded in recognition.

"I'd be happy to have on my team, Cat King." I bowed my head to the royal.

"Alright, I shall get one of the others to retrieve Gray." With that, Cat King took off, running over to one of his subjects who, in turn, ran off also. I sat on the ground and wait for only a few minutes before the subject came back, along with the gray tom cat beside them.

"So, I heard you would like to join my team." I grinned down at Gray.

"I would be honored to, Rachel. Though I love being a part of the Cat Kingdom, I would like to do more in the war." The gray tom answered calmly.

"Alright," I turned around and beckoned to him with my tail. "Let's go." I started off at a walk. Gray jogged beside me for a bit, and I trotted into the forest to meet the rest of my team. I scented the air and followed the trail the others had left, and soon came to a clearing, where they were resting. "Guys, this is Gray. He will be joining out team." I said, watching Aslan get to his paws.

"Welcome." The lion rumbled, his eyes kind.

"Ello." Yeshai said from his place on the ground. My two sons nodded to the gray tom cat, before starting their conversation again.

"Thank you. I am honored to be able to join your team, Mistress Rachel." Gray said to me, looking up at my face.

"Aw, Gray. There's no need for formalities here. I might be team leader, but I'm just as down to earth as the rest of us." I shrugged.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem for me to talk to you formally." The gray tom cat looked a little uncertain.

"I'm sure. Plus, we wouldn't even use formalities if we had to." I whispered to him.

"Alright. That takes a load off my shoulders!" Gray said light-heartedly. "So, what now?" The gray cat asked me.

"Well, first we'll go back to the East Citadel to report to Master Highroller. He should give us a new task." I answered. "Alright, to reach the Citadel before nightfall, we'll have to run, and run fast." I prepared to take off, when I suddenly thought of something. I glanced at Gray; he was a small cat, and we all had bigger legs than him. We couldn't just run off and leave him to follow. "Gray, I'll carry you so we won't leave you behind." I grabbed the tom's scruff.

"No, I can walk! You don't need to do that!" Gray started to struggle.

"Nope. I already made up my mind." With that, I took off in the direction of East Citadel.

***Time Skip***

"Master Highroller. We have some bad news…" I started off as I padded into the throne room, bowing my head.

"What happened now?" Highroller snapped.

"Big Green recruited the Buffalo Kingdom." I answered quickly, and winced as Highroller let out a high-pitched yell of rage.

"What!? Why weren't you there to stop them!?" He shrieked.

"We were visiting the Cat Kingdom to make sure they were still loyal to you, Master." I bowed my head even further.

"Whatever. I have a new task for you, anyways. You are to take your team and burn down the forest on the coast of Big Green." Highroller grumbled.

"Burn down the forest?" I couldn't help but gasp.

"Are you loyal or not? You must want to get some kind of revenge for that lion you lost to Big Green." I narrowed my eyes to slits as Razaan's death flashed before my eyes.

"As you wish, Highroller." I growled, before turning around and whisking out of the throne room. Aslan followed silently behind me, and I ran into the hallway, where the rest of my team were waiting.

"What's the plan?" Azaan asked.

"We are to burn down the forest by Big Green." I said, eyes slightly narrowed. The others' shock showed in their eyes.

"Seriously?" Yeshai said, eyes wide.

"Yes. That is our mission." I growled. The others nodded their agreement, but still uncertainty flashed in their eyes. "We will go to one of the villages and take some of their fire." As I finished the instructions, I turned on my paws and dashed out of the palace, streaking down the roads of the Citadel, and out into the wilderness. Finding the small human village, I and the rest of my team each grabbed a burning branch from the central fire in the middle of the village and ran on to the forest by Big Green. Stopping on the dirt road, I looked at both sides of the road. The grass and wheat field stood to my right, the forest on my left, and Big Green in front of my across the water.

"Azaan, Dazaan, and Yeshai. You'll start the fire in the field. The rest of us will start the fire in the forest." I ordered. Each team took their respective sides of the road, before glancing back at me. A snarl rose in my throat, which eventually grew into a roar, full of fury and hate for those that belonged to Big Green.

"_Burn it! Burn it all!"_

***In an Ice Cave***

"It's starting." The tigress known as Dragonsong stumbled back from the smooth, window of ice. The pictures on it wavered, showing the fates of the team of Highroller.

"It's always been predicted. You know that." A loud voice rumbled from the side. Dragonsong's neck fur bristled.

"But the Prophecy. Is there no way it could have been prevented?" The black tigress with white stripes said quietly. The being in the cave with her started to speak again, but its tone took on an unearthly pitch.

"_The death of the son, was a preventable one.  
Those who live in strife, will have their chance at life.  
But only at the cost of the life of the one who destroys.  
She whose path is dark and unseeable, both the light and the dark of her will never be agreeable.  
When transcending into the unknown, she shall find the one who's destined to retake the throne.  
But beware, at the sound of the horn, all the Earth shall mourn.  
The earth and living things shall die, until the destined one shall let out their battle cry.  
Leading the creatures of myth into war, they must win, or the earth will be no more."  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated "The Girl Within" in like… forever, but I plan on updating that story again when this one is finished.**

I watched the smoke rise from the tree tops as the fire raged on, feeling a strange peacefulness.

"Rachel, what do we do now?" Aslan stood beside me. I quickly took a head count, and counted all of my team members present.

"We wait and see what Big Green does." I answered simply, sitting down on the dirt road, waiting. It didn't take long for First and Second Squad of Big Green to reach the shore, the horror on their faces apparent. I had to force myself to stay still instead of confronting them. "Alright, go back to East Citadel." I ordered my team.

"What about you?" Dazaan asked.

"I believe I'll stick around for a while." I stalked off into the forest, walking carefully around the burning tree trunks. Using the smoke as my ally, I hid in the shadows, watching for any sign of life in the forest. My ears twitched as I picked up the sound of voices, and I crept forward, looking through the ferns that weren't burnt yet.

"How could this fire have started? It wasn't dry enough for anything to light!" I recognized the voice as Mr. NoHands. I growled, eyes sparking as I realized that the members of First and Second Squad were both in the forest.

"Maybe they'll burn…" I said to myself, neck fur bristling. Looking around and seeing a rock in the middle of a clearing, I jumped from my place on the ground and up onto the rock. I stood there, eyes narrowed, watching for the slightest movement. I didn't have to wait long; I could see silhouettes rushing through the smoke, and I snarled loudly. A few of the shapes stopped, and then some of the members of First Squad rushed into the clearing I stood in.

"You!" Lin Chung hissed.

"W-what are you doing here?" I heard AppTrully ask fearfully. I grinned maliciously.

"Just watching the show." I growled, eyes glowing.

"You did this?" Mighty Ray yelled.

"Just what I was ordered to do. It looked like fun, anyways." I shrugged and started to walk away.

"You'll pay for this, Rachel!" Lin Chung yelled. I turned around slowly, looking down at Lin Chung coldly.

"I'll pay? I believe you are mistaken. This, Lin Chung, is because of you." I growled. The other members of First Squad looked at Lin Chung in horror.

"What does she mean, Lin Chung?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, you haven't told them, Lin? Well, it's time they knew." I said gleefully. "You see, First Squad and AppTrully, Linny here killed my son." I said, using a nickname I had for Lin Chung when I was a little kid. "That night when we took the amulet, my son, Razaan, was just trying to help us escape, when Lin shot him in the heart."

"What? Lin Chung would never kill an animal!" Mr. NoHands shouted.

"Really, then? Then why did Razaan die? Did he fall on a sharp bamboo shoot himself? If Lin Chung didn't kill him, then explain to me why I watched Razaan die before my eyes!" I snarled, eyes blazing. I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Oh well. I'll leave the judgment up to you." I shrugged, and then turned around and ran off through the fiery forest. I felt a small, strange sense of guilt, but quickly pushed it away. The fire was worth it; Big Green now knew what would happen should they cross me again.

***At East Citadel***

"Well? What happened?" Highroller yelled from his throne.

"We sent Big Green into a panic, as usual." I explained.

"Good. I want you all to be prepared; the final battle is coming soon." Highroller said coldly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"What did I just say!?" Highroller snapped. I nodded once to him before turning around and walking out of the throne room.

"The final battle is soon." I growled gleefully to my team.

"Are you serious? Already?" Azaan asked. I nodded to him, and the others sat around and discussed what they thought would happen while I rested my head on my paws and dozed off…

***Two Weeks Later***

"Go, go, go!" I snarled at Yeshai.

"A'ight, I'm goin'!" Yeshai picked up the pace and ran around the edge of the line of fighters.. The final hour was upon us. This would be when we finally won the war; when Big Green would finally be defeated. I rose ahead of my team, taking the lead, and we sprinted to the front lines. I was given the honor of giving the command for the battle to begin. My team stayed at the back of the battle segments to catch anyone of Big Green that broke through the first frontlines. As I stood in front of the rows of animals on Highroller's side, I felt adrenaline rush through me. A few of the animals on Highroller's side were the Gorillas, the Bears, the Eagles, the five Deer Kingdoms of the north, the Jackals, and the Vultures. I turned around to face the forces of Big Green, who were arriving on shore just now. Though they had more variety of animals, we had strength in numbers. The clouded sky flashed with dry lightning; TwinMasters was helping us from the sidelines from his cave. The whole of nature seemed to send a bad omen through signs: The clouds were blood red, and a cold wind blew through the land. Whirling around to face my side of the war, I rose my voice above the sound of the wind.

"This is it! This is the final battle! Fight with all your will to serve Master Highroller and TwinMasters!" I roared. I sprinted down the front of the frontlines, the other animals joining in on my battle cry. When I reached the other end of the line of battle-ready animals, they charged. I snarled as my team joined around me.

"This is it, boys. The darkest hour!" I crowed, eyes flashing. I sprinted ahead of my team, and soon broke into the fighting. I launched myself at the first animal I saw, which was one of the lions from Lion Kingdom. I growled and leapt up onto his back, biting down on his shoulders. The lion roared in pain, but then rolled over on his back, crushing me to the ground. I gasped as my shoulder cracked slightly, and flinched when I tried to get up. I looked up to see the lion raising his paw to strike me down, when Aslan bolted out of nowhere and threw the lion off.

"Rachel!" He growled, nudging me to my paws.

"I'm okay." I gasped as I put weight on my shoulder, but shook it off. I couldn't let anything distract me. I charged farther into the battle, looking for one person only. I dodged around fighting animals and humans until I found my target: Lin Chung. I snarled, grabbing his attention.

"So it's come to this?" My arch-enemy asked.

"Indeed it has." I growled. I prepared myself to leap at him, when all the sudden, a great earthquake shook the ground, throwing me off balance. I turned around to see lightning erupting down from the blood red clouds. Suddenly, a huge explosion ripped through the air, and cracks appeared in the ground everywhere. When the lightning faded, my heart nearly stopped: Where the explosion and lightning had come together, stood the massive of who I could only think of as TwinMasters. I had never seen TwinMasters before, but something just told me this was him.

"Big Green and Highroller's army! Your times have come!" TwinMasters roared loudly.

"What!? TwinMasters, what are you talking about!? We had a deal!" The loud outburst had come from Highroller himself, who I hadn't expected to be even near the battle. Highroller yelped as he was suddenly thrown into the air, and TwinMasters looked at him disdainfully before flicking his left wrist. In an instant, the form of Highroller had been superheated to ash, and then the man known as Highroller was no more. I stood stock still, as did everyone else in the whole battle.

"This is no longer the age of man and animals!" TwinMasters shouted. "I am now the ruler of the overworld, and you all are my slaves! There will be no more hierarchies between animals, nor humans!" TwinMasters started to vaporize the animal hierarchies present into ash immediately. The air was suddenly filled with shrieks of terror and horror. I turned on my paws, eyes wide in fear. As I ran near the devastated forest, I found the rest of my team huddled in the shadows. They looked at me with horror filled eyes, and I stared back at them.

"Go! Run! We can no longer stay here! We must get away!" I shrieked, panicked. I picked Gray up by his scruff and took off at a dead sprint, running away from the mounds of ash that soon filled the clearing of the battle.


	11. Chapter 11

The Hidden Kingdom could also have been known at this point as Hell on Earth.

All the casualties mounted to hundreds, maybe even thousands. The animal hierarchies were in chaos. TwinMasters had vaporized nearly all of the kings and queens, and only a few survived. Among the ones that survived that I knew of were Jumpy Ghostface and Goldeneye from Big Green, Cat King, and Caribou King. I didn't know about the other deer kings, but I suspected few survived. The cougar king and queen survived, since a blizzard had prevented their arrival to the battle. Gorilla King, Bear King, Chameleon Queen, and Eagle King were some of the animal hierarchy leaders that I knew for sure were dead; I had witnessed their vaporization. TwinMasters was on the hunt for any that were loyal to Highroller, myself and my team among them. We ran for our own safety, and TwinMasters hadn't found us yet. Big Green, or what was left of them, were most likely scattered. Their base was gone, as was the East Citadel. The whole Hidden Kingdom was full of chaos.

The sky was under constant blood colored clouds, and ash rained down from the sky. Cracks were everywhere in the ground, and fires sprung up from anything that would catch fire. My team and I had somehow miraculously survived the elements. We hadn't lost any in the battle; thank whatever goodness may be left in the world.

*\./*\./*\./*

"Whoa!" Yeshai yelped as the ground crumbled beneath one of his paws. The tiger ran away from the space in the ground.

"Yeshai, are you alright?" I whirled around, worried.

"Nah, I'm fine. Jus' don' want ta die today." The tiger said, walking towards me.

"The whole of Hidden Kingdom is a death trap…" Aslan rumbled. I looked around for any source of shelter we could find before night came. I saw an opening n the ground, and carefully made my way over to it.

"Here's a cave; we can shelter here." I crawled into the dark opening. Aslan followed, and I found that the cave opened up on the inside, making enough room for all of us. Once everyone was settled, I took my place near the entrance to keep watch.

"Rachel, you've been keeping watch for past five nights. You need rest." Aslan growled. He was right, and I was too tired to argue with him. I turned around from my post as sentry and curled up by the wall, immediately falling asleep. It seemed I was hardly asleep when a huge crash startled me into consciousness.

"What happened!?" I jumped to my paws, growling.

"Calm down, a tree just fell." Aslan said. "It's dawn, anyways. We should be on the move." Aslan led the way out of the cave. I followed last, making sure everyone was accounted for. I grabbed Gray's scruff and carried him with me. The sky looked no different than it had yesterday. I shuddered as the red clouds made everything look bloody. The silence of the land was deafening.

"Still as creepy as ever." Dazaan's whisper echoed through the clearing.

"Come on, let's move." I ordered. I started off at a brisk trot, Aslan beside me.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Aslan asked quietly.

"Away from here." I said. "But there's one thing I want to check before we leave." I said; I chose the direction of where the battle had taken place and slowed to a stop in the devastated forest as I looked out over the open space. Bodies of animals were everywhere, and ash floated in the breeze. I shivered as I realized I probably knew animals out there.

"I wonder who survived…" Azaan said, eyes narrowed.

"Not very many." I answered. "Come on, this is depressing." I growled, turning around and sprinting back through the ashy forest. The others soon caught up with me, and I turned towards the shore. As I broke out of the forest and onto the sand, I padded towards the water. Staring down into the depths, I realized the water was undrinkable from the amount of ash in it. "This way." I growled, turning and walking along the shore, tail tip twitching. In the distance, what was left of Big Green base stood out over the water. As I walked along the sand, I picked up a scent. Setting Gray down on the ground, I tasted the air, and recognized the scent. Aslan and the others did the same.

"Well, what do you know? Some of Big Green survived." Aslan mused.

"I'll go check it out." I bounded ahead around a corner of where the trees went down to meet the water. I slowed down slightly as the scent grew stronger, and I snarled quietly as I recognized some of the animals and First and Second Squad in front of me. Even AppTrully had survived, which was surprising. I could see some of the animals and part of Second Squad milling about the clearing. Making my way around the edge of it, I picked up the trail of First Squad. Creeping through the undergrowth, I followed the trail, and found myself headed in the direction of the cave my team and I had just sheltered in. I came to the clearing to find First Squad there, and I growled quietly. I listened in on their conversation.

"Well, there were animals just here. Most likely lions or tigers." Lin Chung stated.

"Any of our side?" Mighty Ray say, popping his knuckles.

"It's not that easy to tell." Mystic Sonia commented. I stalked out into the clearing, growling lowly.

"Well, looks like some of Big Green survived." I smirked. The members of First Squad whirled around, surprised. I turned to my human form and crossed my arms, leaning against a nearby tree.

"You're alive?" Mighty Ray jumped backwards in shock.

"No, you're seeing a ghost." I snapped. "Of course I'm alive."

"Unfortunately! This whole mess is your fault!" Lin Chung snapped.

"Oh sure, blame me for what TwinMasters did." I snorted.

"You worked for him. You led humans and animals to their _deaths_!" Mystic Sonia stomped her foot.

"Not even I had any knowledge of what he was gonna do. He even kept that from Highroller." I raised an eyebrow.

"You betrayed the whole Hidden Kingdom!" Mr. NoHands yelled.

"She should be thrown in a prison." Mighty Ray suggested. The others nodded, agreeing. In the split second they were distracted by Mighty Ray's comment, I turned around and sprinted through the forest, leaving First Squad in my wake. Turning into my cougar form, I picked up my pace until I was sprinting, kicking up ash behind me. Once I figured I had distanced myself enough from First Squad, I stopped, panting and looking around at my surroundings. The forest I was in opened up to a large plain on front of me, and in the distance, I saw the ruins of East Citadel. Plumes of smoke still rose up from the ruins, and I automatically knew that TwinMasters was there, biding his time, waiting for some unlucky creature to come within range of his power. I shuddered, my neck fur prickling uncomfortably. Forcing myself to turn away, I looked back into the forest. I hadn't been followed. Sniffing the air, I caught the faint scent of my team, and headed in that direction. The unearthly silence that descended on the forest was unnatural; I hated it. Shaking my head, I tried to shake off the feeling of being watched. Picking up my pace, the scent of my team grew stronger, and along with that, the smell of fear. I started to run, until I burst into a clearing and my heart skipped a few beats. There in the clearing, stood the massive form of TwinMasters. Beyond him was my team, each one shaking.

"Where is she!?" TwinMasters roared. I saw Yeshai's gaze flickered to me, and that tiny motion caught TwinMasters attention and it took all my will-power not to run as he turned his burning gaze on me.

"So, you finally show yourself." Both sides of him spoke at the same time, and I visibly shivered. "You have avoided your fate more than once." I growled as best I could, and from my point of view, it sounded really pitiful.

"Leave my team alone." I snarled weakly, my voice cracking. TwinMasters looked at me with contempt.

"You have one day to announce where your loyalties lie. Your choice will be your chance of survival." TwinMasters disappeared in a burst of light that made my eyes twitch. There was silence before Aslan spoke.

"Rachel… what are you going to do?" The lion asked me.

"I will never announce my allegiance to him." I spat, trying to hide my fear.

"Then what will you do? We can't fight him." Aslan said. For the first time I've ever seen him, he was nervous.

"As much as I hate to say this… we must ask Big Green for help." I sighed, shaking my head. My team looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Are ya kiddin' meh!?" Yeshai growled. "They're our enemies!"

"I know that, Yeshai. But I will not lose any more of my team. And we can't defeat TwinMasters on our own." I said, meeting his furious gaze coolly.

"I don't like this." The tiger growled. Azaan and Dazaan nodded.

"I know. So, I will be the one to ask for help while you stay back." I started to turn around.

"Are you sure about this, Rachel?" Aslan asked, coming to my side.

"I hate Big Green, but I'll take asking them for help over dying any day." I growled, shaking my head. "Let's go." I started off back in the direction towards Big Green.


	12. Chapter 12

***In an Ice Cave***

"No!" Dragonsong gasped, amber eyes wide. "It can't be!" She shot to her paws, dazed. She turned from the ice wall, trembling. "We have to stop what will happen!"

"You must go to the Hidden Kingdom now." A deep voice from the side of the cave rumbled.

"Why can't you go, as well?" The black tigress asked, prepared to run to her followers.

"It is not my time, yet. I can offer no help at the moment." The deep voice said, somewhat sorrowfully. Dragonsong nodded, before rushing out of the cave.

"Serpentstrike!" The golden tiger looked up at his leader.

"Yes, Dragonsong?" Serpentstrike asked, noticing the look of fear on his leader's face.

"Gather some of your fastest warriors; the end will come if we don't go to the Hidden Kingdom now." Dragonsong ordered, neck fur bristling. Serpentstrike nodded immediately and rounded up some of the other tigers. "Let's go!" Dragonsong bounded forward, the patrol of tigers following her. The tigers moved swiftly across the snowy terrain in a southward direction, Dragonsong forcing the others to follow faster. The black tigress stretched her legs in an attempt to travel faster. Finally reaching the part of the Northern Kingdom where the mountains slope down to meet the Hidden Kingdom, the tigers were able to run faster with the added speed of running downhill. Narrowing her eyes to keep out the wind rushing in her face, Dragonsong charged down off a ledge and over the border into the Hidden Kingdom.

"Fan out and find the One." Dragonsong ordered. "Serpentstrike, you will come with me." The golden tiger ran to Dragonsong's side. "We will go east. The rest of you get going." Dragonsong ordered the patrol before turning around and sprinting through the forest. The feeling of leaves under her paws was unnatural, having always stayed in the icy mountains for the majority of her life.

"What are we looking for?" Serpentstrike asked. Dragonsong did not answer the male tiger. Soon, both tigers came to a beach.

"There are other animals here. And humans, as well." Dragonsong commented, turning her gaze back and forth.

"Could they know what we might be looking for?" Serpentstrike asked.

"I hope so." Dragonsong answered her companion, making her way onto the beach. "Is there anyone here?" Dragonsong called loudly, narrowing her eyes slightly. She noticed Serpentstrike jump as one of the Hidden Kingdom lions jumped out of the bushes, growling. "Calm yourself, lion. We come in peace." Dragonsong growled.

"…Wait here." The lion turned around jumped back into the bushes. Dragonsong shook her neck fur and waited silently until the lion came back with two humans. Before they could speak, Dragonsong spoke first.

"We are of the tiger tribe in the Northern Kingdom. I am Dragonsong and this is Serpentstrike." The black tigress introduced the tiger next to her with a flick of her tail.

"I am ApeTrully and this is Lin Chung. I'd welcome you to the Hidden Kingdom, but…" The shorter one with a boxy head said.

"Yes, we can see." Serpentstrike cut un, rolling his eyes. Dragonsong glanced at him, silencing him.

"We are here for a reason. Is there one who dwells here with a dark gray pelt, ice blue eyes?" Dragonsong asked, her eyes flickering between the two humans.

"Her? What do you want with her?" The one named Lin Chung said angrily.

"We need to help her." Dragonsong answered quickly.

"Help her!? What's happened to the whole Hidden Kingdom is her fault! How could you help her?" Lin Chung said, gesturing with his arms wildly.

"Yes, we know. But she is important in future events." Dragonsong said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, sure." He snapped.

"Insolent boy! How small-minded are you!?" Dragonsong snapped. The human's eyes widened. "Never mind, I doubt you could answer that question. Come, Serpentstrike. We will look elsewhere." Dragonsong stood to her paws and ran past the humans and on into the forest.

"Well, that was useless." Serpentstrike said quietly. "Do you-" The male tiger was cut off by a scream. Dragonsong stopped in horror; she knew the voice.

"Go! Go, go! We must move now!" Dragonsong bounded away into the forest in a fury, legs rushing to carry her body to the source.

***With Rachel* **

I scowled to myself as I willed my legs to keep moving. We were on our way to the camp of Big Green to, gag, ask them for help.

"I resent this!" Yeshai called form his place as rear guard.

"Shut up, Yeshai!" Gray snapped. The gray tom had grown irritable, starting to snap at everyone but myself. I shook my head, annoyed at the males, and continued on until I could feel sand under my paws.

"Stay here, I'll go on." I ordered; tail tip twitching as I started to walk again. I pushed my head out from under some fronds to take in the scene before me. I saw a few of the members of First Squad, and a few animals. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I walked out of the bushes and cleared my throat to get their attention. Lin Chung immediately drew his weapon, and a few of the animals stepped forward, ready to fight.

"What do you want?" Mighty Ray snapped.

"I am so going to regret this…" I groaned. "As much as I _despise _to say this, I need Big Green's help." There was silence before Mighty Ray burst out laughing.

"Oh, sure, you need our help!" He grinned. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Idiot, I'm not joking!" I hissed. Lin Chung looked at me coldly.

"Then why do you need our help?" He asked.

"TwinMasters isn't just looking for the animal hierarchies anymore, or members of Big Green. He's looking for my team and I, as well." I explained, teeth slightly bared.

"Serves you right." Lin Chung said quietly. I growled lowly.

"I don't want to team up with you as much as you don't want to, as well. But either we team up, or this hell hole is gonna get a whole lot worse." I snarled. Lin Chung shrugged before walking away. Glaring after him, I bared my fangs. "Then you just signed everyone's death sentence!" I snapped before whisking away back into the forest, growling and snarling to myself. I jumped as an animal stepped out of the bushes ahead of me, but relaxed when I saw it was Aslan.

"You scared me." I muttered.

"How did it go?" The lion asked.

"Not good; they won't join." I snarled, digging my claws into the ground. Aslan was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"…What will you do now?" He asked, eyes full of worry. I sighed.

"I have to leave you all for a while, until TwinMasters stops hunting for us." I said, ears drooping.

"What? But there's safety in numbers." The male lion rumbled.

"Maybe for a little while, but not for forever. I'll find you again when this is over." My tone basically said I had made up my decision. I touched Aslan's shoulder with my nose, and stepped back.

"Stay safe." Aslan said sadly, his amber eyes flickering in regret.

"Same to you." I turned around and trotted off into the forest, trying to hold back my tears. I was leaving my boys, my best friends, and Gray. "It's for their own good…" I said to myself. "Why me?" I asked myself, looking up at the blood red sky. The clouds offered no explanation.

"Because the Fates have demanded it of you, of course." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I recognized the roar of TwinMasters. I quickly turned to my human form and whirled around, trying to pinpoint where TwinMasters was. I was about to speak and insult him when a blinding pain entered my chest. I looked down to see the sharp tipped end of a sword blade poking out from the middle of my chest. I screamed in pain as whoever stabbed me pulled the sword out from my back, and I stumbled to the ground. I glanced up from my place on the ground to see the shape of a man disappear and, in his place, TwinMasters appeared. His stature towered over mine, and my visions blurred. But my hearing was as well as ever.

"You were the last hope for the Hidden Kingdom, did you know that, Rachel?" TwinMasters laughed. I tried to speak, but the hole in my chest caused me too much pain to speak. "Of course you wouldn't. The Prophecy was never told to you, I assume?" A Prophecy? Not that I knew of. I saw the tip of the sword glint in the air above me, before I felt another blast of pain in the same place I had been stabbed in before. I let out an ear-piercing shriek; I couldn't help it. I grabbed at the metal blade pinning me to the ground, but it was no use. My vision immediately blurred and turned black.


	13. Chapter 13

"No! We are too late!" Dragonsong gasped, coming to a full stop at the edge of the clearing.

"What… what happened?" Serpentstrike said quietly, horrified. Dragonsong shook her head.

"All that matters now is that we ensure her survival." The black tigress walked forward quietly, forcing herself to walks towards the body on the ground. The strange red glow that bathed the Hidden Kingdom caused the sword lodged in the girl's chest to glow with an unearthly looking-light.

"It's not of any metal I've known the humans to use…" Serpentstrike inspected the blade, eyes narrowed.

"That's most likely the point of why it was used." Dragonsong said, narrowing her eyes as well.

"What… what the!?" Both tigers turned to see the human named Lin Chung. His eyes were wide in horror.

"You see why we needed to find her?" Dragonsong snapped.

"Who did this?" The human gasped. Both tigers shrugged, and Dragonsong turned back to Serpentstrike, who spoke.

"What do we do with it?" Serpentstrike padded in a circle, looking at the sword, tail tip twitching in agitation. Dragonsong thought for a few seconds before grasping the hilt of the sword with her fangs. She yanked backed, and the sword came with her with a sickening sound. Dragonsong dropped the blade on the ground and shuddered. The gaping wound in the One's chest had finally stopped bleeding, but the sword had pierced her heart.

"Is there a way to save her?" Serpentstrike said quietly, so the human wouldn't hear. Dragonsong nodded.

"Yes. But we must get back to the mountains. Help me get her onto my back." Dragonsong ordered. Her companion followed her command. The black tigress turned to face the human, only to find he had disappeared. She shrugged. Soon, Dragonsong was racing through the forest, dodging around hanging branches and other things that could cause the body on her back to fall. Dragonsong slowed down when she reached the base of the mountains. She climbed her way around boulders and up soft slopes, digging in her claws for more traction. She had sent Serpentstrike to find the rest of the patrol. It took the black tigress a good portion of the afternoon to get back to the palace.

"Dragonsong? What are you doing? Who is that?" A tigress asked as she entered the palace the tiger tribe lived in. Dragonsong ignored her, running to where the Ice Cave was. Nearly slipping on the ice, Dragonsong gently put the girl's body down.

"This is the One?" The deep voice said quietly. Dragonsong nodded.

"Is there any way you know of that can save her?" The black tigress asked.

"She will survive. But she will not be the one to defeat TwinMasters." The voice said, its voice echoing through the chamber.

"What?" Dragonsong was shocked.

"Her destiny has a far greater goal."

"Are you sure?" Dragonsong still doubted the voice.

"You must trust my judgment. I know all." The voice said once more before it stopped talking. Dragonsong nodded slowly; the voice was right. She turned back to the body, glanced at it, before turning to the ice wall to see what would then happen in the Hidden Kingdom.

***Four Months Later***

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dragonsong asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I believe it's time I headed back… to whatever may be left of the Hidden Kingdom…" I started to walk forward. Miraculously, I had been healed of that sword wound. But the horrible scar left by it would forever mark me.

"Rachel, there is one thing you should know before you leave." The black tigress said to me. I turned back to face her.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"The war with TwinMasters is over." She stated simply.

"What? How can this be?" I asked, eyes wide.

"The remnants of Big Green, mostly First Squad, defeated him while you were recuperating. There is no longer the threat of him." She said.

"I must go! I must know what happened to my team!" I said urgently, turning around on my paws and sprinting away. They had to be alive. They just had to have survived. It only seemed like moments when I reached the border of the Hidden Kingdom and Northern Kingdom. Looking around, I realized Dragonsong was right; everything was back to normal. The sky was blue again and the forest was healing. Slowing down when I reached the forest, I scented the air; I couldn't smell any of my teammates nearby. Going to the only place I could think of, I sprinted in the direction of where the remnants of Big Green had been. I hissed as the strain caused pain to shoot through my chest; where I had been stabbed still hurt. I slowed my pace, panting, and trotted the rest of the way. Reaching the beach, I shoved my head through the bushes, eyes wide. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"What do you want?" I recognized Lin Chung.

"We're just passing through." Aslan growled. I quickly counted the members of my team. They were all there.

"Why are you all even still here? Rachel's dead." Lin Chung snapped. Azaan growled from his place beside Dazaan.

"That's why we're leaving." Aslan said coldly. The lion walked around Lin Chung and on past him into the forest. I sprinted in the direction Aslan had chosen, but stopped suddenly. They thought I was dead. I couldn't go back to them; it was my whole fault because of what had happened to the Hidden Kingdom. I had put thousands of lives in danger, and I was responsible for hundreds of deaths. It would be better if they figured I was dead; they wouldn't have to worry about me. I turned around slowly, eyes screwed shut.

Opening them again, I walked in a westward direction, away from the path my team had taken. I would find somewhere to live, where the story of my betrayal of the whole Hidden Kingdom wouldn't reach. Where I could live in peace. Where I wouldn't be scrutinized by every set of eyes, or blamed.

Someplace I could forget my past.

**And this is the end of the first story. :D**

**Really proud of this, actually. So glad a lot of people liked it.**

**And don't worry. There will be a sequel, called "Skyfall".**


End file.
